The present invention relates to a method for estimating wear resistance of the tread portion of a tire capable obtaining estimation results having high correlations with actual wear resistance of the tire when rolling on the road.
Heretofore, a method employed to estimate wear resistance of the tread portion of a tire is such that a vulcanized rubber having the same composition as that of the tread rubber of the tire to be evaluated is made as a test specimen, and then the vulcanized rubber is subjected to abrasion by the use of an indoor wear testing machine such as Lambourn abrasion tester.
In this method, there is a possibility that, due to difference in the vulcanizing conditions, characteristics of the vulcanized rubber subjected to the abrasion test differ from those of the tread rubber of the tire to be evaluated. Therefore, there have been a problem such that the estimated result differs from the actual wear resistance.